Views Change
by EmeraldStar8273
Summary: Growing up, all Lilianna knew of her father was his superhero name and that he had left her mother and her before she was born. When assigned to work alongside him by the superhero squad she was on, she was determined to hate him and the time she spent near him. Maybe the acrobat in the black and blue could change her mind. OC/Nightwing minor OC/Red Hood
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! New story. Got a wonderful plot for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from DC Comics**

Views Change

Chapter 1

By: EmeraldStar8273

"This week we have seen-"

Click.

"Oh, Jason. If only someone loved you-"

Click.

"It's gonna be cold-"

Click.

"Reports of a mass breakout-"

Click.

"Ugh!" Lilianna flopped backwards on the couch, frustrated. There was nothing on the television that she enjoyed watching. She had slept in because of a late night mission the Underground had sent on her on. It was simple enough: Get in, Beat the bad guy guards, get the info and get back to base. It wasn't even near difficult. It just took forever to get to the mission objective and back. Phoenix really needed to give her harder missions.

Buzzzzzz! Her com-link rattled on the table, and she silently cheered for joy as she picked it up.

'Mockingbird, what's up?' She answered the com-link.

'Report to base, we have a mission!' Sapphire's excited voice flowed across the link. Lilianna hopped off the couch, speed-walking to her room to get changed into her Mockingbird costume.

As Lilianna passed a mirror in her bedroom, she paused to admire herself in the mirror. Her long, dark red hair fell, straightened, against her white-and-dark-blue cape. Her bright blue eyes contrasting with the white and blue of her mask made them hard to remember, she knew for a fact. Her white triangle over her dark blue Kevlar bullet-proof leotard had her signature dark blue bird insignia. White Kevlar leggings covered the parts of her legs that would have been exposed by the leotard. She pulled dark blue extra traction knee-high boots on over her feet. They gave an extra inch to her normal 5'6" height. Her utility belt had her throwing stars and her collapsed bo-staff in two of the many different compartments. The rest were filled with different items she used in her nightly patrols when she wasn't on missions.

She briskly walked towards the balcony door, squeezing through it. She hopped off the small wall, shooting her grappling hook. The Underground's headquarters was in the top of the Big Ben clocktower, and no one besides Her Majesty was any the wiser about it. As she swung between the buildings, and over the River Thames, she heard crys below her of "Look! It's Mockingbird!" and "It's her!" In response, she let out a loud, and echoing, cry of celebration.

"Woohoo!" She cried out, swinging down low near some cars and swooping back up to land on the riverside of the clocktower.

"Voice recognition required." A cyber feminine voice said as she approached the clock face.

"Mockingbird, designation 4B7." Mockingbird said confidently, and a small door slid open in front of her. She sidled through, and made her way through the cog works to the inner sanctum, where the many different heroes working for the Underground met at. She immediately recognized the glow of Phoenix, due to him always being on fire. He was standing in front of several piles of cases. She saw various other heroes approach and receive their missions.

"Phoenix! What have ye for thee?" She cried out jovially as she approached the flame-powered hero. He wore a black jacket over an orange, yellow and red jumpsuit. She didn't know what color his hair used to be, nor his eyes. For as long as she had known him, his eyes and hair were made of dancing flames.

"Well, you always wanted to get out of London? Go to America?" He smirked. Mockingbird grinned widely.

"Always." She agreed. "Which state and city, may I ask?"

"Gotham, New York." He stated, pulling a big fat folder out of the pile in front of him. He plopped it down in her arms. She grunted.

"What's this weigh, 4 tons?" She joked. Phoenix laughed.

"Nah, 5"He moved on to a different hero, handing out more missions. She moved over to her desk area, where she had almost nothing personal besides a photo of her mother and her.

She started reading her new mission. It appeared that she had been assigned Sapphire as her partner, and there had been some Falcon activity in Gotham they were to investigate. The real kicker, Mockingbird thought bitterly, was the yearlong mission minimum. She hated being away from London for more than 3 months, and Phoenix bloody well knew that. A small wind shuffled her papers.

"Good afternoon, Sapphire." She greeted the invisible heroine.

"How'd you know I was here? Are you hiding some physic ability from us?" Sapphire questioned in frustration. "I can never sneak up on you!"

"Your manipulation of the air particles surrounding you creates a small wind. It ruffled our mission debrief files." Mockingbird smirked, looking over at her now visible best friend.

Sapphire's costume was rather bright. It was bright yellow, with blue streaks running across it. Her wild red hair floated about like it weighed nothing. Her boots added about a half-inch to her 5'4" height. She had no cape, she had a vendetta against capes for some odd obscure reason she couldn't remember right now. When not in costume and as herself, Cyanea Wilkins, she wore her hair in a ponytail, with bright t-shirts with funny slogans, and jean shorts. Usually she preferred to wear combat boots, but you could see her in the occasional heel or two.

"I better head home and pack up, when does our flight leave for Gotham?" Sapphire asked, spinning about in place, hyper as always.

"In a week, 3am GMT and we arrive at 5am EST. Huh, Timezones are nifty." Mockingbird read off the case sheet. "Well, I'll see you in a week's time, Sapphire!"

BATMANBATMANBATMANBATMANBATMANBATMANBATMANBATMANBATMANBATMANBATMANBAT

That week passed really quickly for Lilianna. Her flat was packed up, and some movers would be shipping it to her within the next few days. She and Sapphire had boarded the plane about three hours ago, and she was bored out of her mind. She had tried reading a book, but the guy snoring in front of her kept breaking her concentration. She tried listening to music, and now she has a headache. She didn't want to sleep so she could avoid jetlag. She had long settled for watching the clouds roll by.

"Pretty, ain't it?" Sapphire gushed, leaning around her to look out the window. Lilianna turned and looked at her.

"Aren't you used to it, since you can, oh I don't know, fly?" She quirked an eyebrow. Sapphire shrugged.

"No, not really. I don't see this that often above London. Too much pollution to see it properly." Sapphire grumbled leaning back. Lilianna just laughed and looked back to the sky.

The next four hours passed by as slowly as the first three. Not nearly soon enough for her, the plane landed. They were officially in Gotham. Hurry, Lilianna thought sarcastically, Welcome to the city of crime and injustice.

They made their way to baggage claim, Lilianna had three suitcases to hold her over until the contents of her flat arrived. Sapphire? She had 5, two being solely dedicated to her weapons, which Lilianna had no idea how they got past security. For such a bubbly person, Sapphire had tons of guns and knives.

They were soon loaded in a taxi and brought to their new flat. It was in a better part of Gotham, but not the best. It was luxurious for the area. The living room was painted creams and crimson. It had two couches facing the tv with a coffee table. There was a small area rug under the coffee table. There was a archway leading into the rather small kitchen. The counter had four stools under it. Further across the living room was the hallway leading to the three bedrooms and one bathroom.

Sapphire immediately chose the dark grey room as her own. It had a large closet with funky colors inside. The bedspread was blue with light grey pillows. I continued on to the master bedroom which had cream walls and a light green bedspread. The adjourning bathroom had two sinks, a toilet, and a Jacuzzi tub. That will be heaven on Earth after patrols, Lilianna thought longingly. She put her suitcases down in the closet. She pulled out some pajamas, and took a quick shower.

Upon drying off and dressing in her light blue pajamas, she crawled into the big, fluffy bed. Lilianna was asleep in seconds, already imagining what she would encounter in the dark Gotham City.

**Ooooh! Ominous. Bwahah! Reviews are really appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Second chapter of Views Change. We finally meet our favorite acrobat here. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize as property of DC Comics.**

Views Change

Chapter 2

By: Emeraldstar8273

Lilianna yawned as some small rays broke through her curtains, and hit her in the face. She blinked her eyes open, and glanced at the nearby clock.

"9:00. Not bad!" She grinned, proud she had finally woken up before 10 in the morning for once.

"Lilianna! We need to go grocery shopping." Cyanea pouted as Lilianna walked out of her bedroom into the living room.

"I know, let's grab some breakfast at a café I saw on the way here, and then find a local supermarket?" She suggested.

"Sure thing, LiliFlower!" Cy grinned brightly. Lilianna laughed, and made her way back into her bedroom to change into appropriate clothes to wear out. She doubted her Superman pjs would count as actual clothes.

She grabbed a random t-shirt from the closet and her favorite pair of shorts. The shorts were dark blue with worn pockets. She slipped her sandals on and walked into the bathroom. She laughed at the random t-shirt she had picked. It was a Mockingbird shirt she had received for Christmas last year in the annual Underground White Elephant exchange. It had her symbol on it alongside her now infamous quote, "I hate talking, Singing is better." She quickly brushed her long red hair out, pulling it up into a ponytail. She ignored her make-up, it was just a casual day out.

"Wow, I like the shirt." Cyanea snickered, having changed her normal jogging pants and tank top into her favorite t-shirt and shorts. Her shirt was yellow with the slogan, "I'm not short, I'm funsized!" Her shorts were light blue with purple stars on them. She had her well-worn trainers on that Lilianna had been trying to make her replace for a year now.

"Thanks, shorty" Lilianna joked as they headed out the door, and down the hall towards the elevator. On the ride down they joked around, teasing each other like sisters. They practically were sisters. They had known each other since they were little, and Lilianna had knocked on Cyanea's door, eager to meet her new neighbors. They were instant best friends, and had been since then.

"After we get finished shopping, we have to firstly call Phoenix, let him know we arrived safely. After that, we have to suit up and check out the three bombing sites where they suspect Falcon activity." Lilianna said, as they weaved through the busy Gotham streets. "We also need to find jobs, to keep our cover."

"Aww man, I hate working. It's so boring! You can't randomly start sparring with people!" Cyanea whined. "At the Underground, it was considered natural!"

"You chose to come on this mission. Your decision, your consequence! I think I'll apply at a coffee shop or something. Maybe I could find a job teaching gymnastics!" Lilianna thought outloud. She had been taking gymnastics classes since she was really little, on her mom's orders, and was a pro at it. It came in handy, in her kind of night life, to be able to flip over bullets and knifes.

Their brunch was passed quickly, as they chatted about what job they might get, and other weird things. At one point, they were discussing Disney, and started randomly singing, much to the annoyance of the other customers.

They were walking through the grocery store when it happened. The wall to the left of them exploded, sending everyone in the vicinity to the ground. Lilianna's bounced off the floor, and she noticed dazedly the high mad laughter. There was a man with clown make-up on, holding a gun. He had a light purple suit with a green flower in the front pocket. His hair was bright green, and he was laughing madly. There was a girl next to him, in a black and red Jester's outfit with a mallet. She was grinning, the white face-paint disappearing under a black domino mask. The girl was giggling into her hand like a high school preppy.

"Ugg…."She heard Cyanea next to her, and panicked. Both their suits were at home, and those crazies were headed towards them.

"Oh puddin'. Look at them! They look adorable!" The girl giggled, clinging onto the man. She had a distinct New York accent.

"Hahaha, they are pretty, tell me, what are your names?" He laughed, pulling Lilianna up by the front of her shirt.

"L-Lilianna" She gulped, trying to find a way out of this situation. She was helpless without her suit, she was a normal civilian. The man gasped in fascination.

"Ooooh! Hahaha! Would you like a cup of tea?" He laughed again, mocking her smooth Cockney accent. "Sorry, we threw it all in the sea! Haha!"

"Haha!" The girl beside him giggled crazily. These people are creeps, Lilianna thought to herself, and crazy!

"I'm the Joker! And this is my Harlequinn! Isn't she gorgeous?" Joker grinned dangerously. Lilianna nodded quickly. He scowled. "You hesitated! Do you not-"

He was cut off as a shiny thing appeared out of nowhere, hitting his hand. He dropped Lilianna on the floor beside Cyanea, who had been knocked out as she was closer to the explosion.

"Batman! I was just getting to the fun part! How dare you interrupt my fun?" His scowl seemed permanent.

"Sorry to disappoint Joker! Only little ol' me!" A figure flipped off the raptors to land in front of the clown. He wore tight black spandex. There was a blue v on his chest, extending like a bird's wings. His hair was jet black and he wore a domino mask over his eyes.

"Boy Blunder! How wonderful! Hahaha!" Joker cackled. "Where's Papa Bats? I was so dearly hopin' to dance with him!"

"Guess you'll have to tango with me instead!" Boy Blunder, as Joker called him, launched towards Joker. He arched and flips over Joker's fists gracefully. He landed a solid punch on Joker's cheek and Joker's head whipped to the side, as his head reached into his pocket and drew out a knife.

Lilianna glanced over at the black throwing star near her. She tried to crawl over to it, but Harlequinn was having none of it. Her mallet smacked down right beside Lilianna's hand.

"What you think you doin?" The black and red clad woman snarled. Lilianna rolled to the side, avoiding another smack by the mallet. She managed to wrap her hand around the throwing star. To her surprise, it was shaped like a bat.

Lilianna thrust the throwing star forward, trying to stab the woman in the leg. Harlequinn jumped over it, nearly landing on Lilianna's hand. She sweep her leg out to trip the other woman. Harlequinn, still getting her balance back from her jump up, fell over. Lilianna jumped on the woman, trying to pin her down, and get a choke hold on her. Harlequinn was having none of that, and rolled over trapping the woman beneath.

Whack!

Harlequinn's own mallet hit her in the back of the head, the forgotten hammer having been picked up by the now conscious Cyanea.

"That was very reckless of you two." The man in black and blue said, having knocked the Joker unconscious.

"Saved your arse, didn't it?" Lilianna scowled, pushing Harlequinn off her.

"Don't do it again." The man said, moving to leave.

"Wait! Who are you?" Lilianna stood quickly, wincing when the world started spinning.

"Are you alright? That gash on your head looks pretty bad." The man started walking towards her. "Nightwing, by the way, you're obviously not from around here if you don't know that."

"Gee, someone's cocky! And Obviously, we aren't British or anything." Cyanea snarked, rolling her eyes. Lilianna took the opportunity to look her friend over critically. There was a small gash on her forehead, but nothing really serious.

"We've had worse." Lilianna turned to walk away, nearly falling over when the world started to spin again. She could hear police sirens faintly. She felt someone stand right beside her, and she leaned on them. Glancing over, it was Cyanea.

"Oh, really?" Nightwing started following them as they walked slowly out of the nearly destroyed store. "How could that have happned?"

"None of your business, now buzz of, Wingnut!" Lilianna growled. Nightwing took the hint, and fell back. Lilianna sighed, as her and Cyanea made their way back to their apartment. If there was one thing her and Cyanea hated, it was hospitals. They asked too many unnecessary questions. They both had advanced medical knowledge. It made first-aid seem like child's play to them.

Soon enough, Lilianna was sitting at the kitchen table, her forehead being patched up by Cyanea. It wasn't deep enough to require stitches, but it hurt like nothing else when she started pulling tiny pieces of debris out.

"We are absolutely not going back out tonight to check out those Falcon sightings." Cyanea said firmly. "We have had enough action."

Lilianna started protesting.

"I'm fine! We need to find these Falcons as soon as possible. Who knows what they have started planning?" She argued. "I'm going out whether you're with me or not." She stood from the kitchen counter, walking into her bedroom to change into her Mockingbird outfit. She could hear Cyanea sigh from the kitchen and move into her bedroom. Mockingbird climbed out her window onto the fire escape, meeting Sapphire on the roof.

They made their way across the city to the first explosion site. It had only one wall still standing. Everything else was in shambles. Sapphire went to the wall, while Mockingbird started to shift through the debris,

"Defiantly them." Sapphire called, staring at the spray-painted picture of a triangle with a smaller triangle within it. There was a sun rising behind it. "Got their symbol and everything. Mercy, are they arrogant!"

"Haven't they always been? And isn't that always how we catch them?" Mockingbird laughed, walking over to the wall, having found nothing among the debris.

"True."

**I know, lame ending. But I had to end it there. It's 2 in the morning her and i have school in the morning! Reviews get a virtual hug from Nightwing!**

**Nightwing: Hey! Don't I get a say in this?**

**Nope!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh...eheh...Hi guys...Been a bit I know..I've been swamped recently with two research papers and state testing. But I have Chapter three for you! I'll have chapter four up by the end of the week hopefully, since I'm on Spring break now!  
**

**I have figured out exactly how the story arch is going to go. It'll be in three parts, _Views Change, Beliefs Change_ and _Lives Change. _Each will be between twenty and twenty-five chapters.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable as DC Comics property.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Views Change

By: Emeraldstar8273

Mockingbird's feet thudded against the rooftop as she raced towards the Wayne Enterprises Building. She just had to beat Sapphire there, if she didn't she would never live it down. A thud and muffled curse made her laugh loudly, knowing Sapphire had undoubtedly tripped over the crack in the roof. This wasn't the nicest part of Gotham, proven by the fact all the buildings were in disrepair. She flipped forward, pausing only momentarily to find her footing on the new rooftop before she was off again, weaving between the holes in the roof of this particular building.

Something flashed brightly to her left, heat soon hitting that side of her torso. A gust of wind threw her off her feet. She slid across the rooftop, stopping inches from one of the holes in the roof. She was dazed for a moment. Mockingbird saw angry tendrils of fire streaming out of the windows of the nearest building, smoke rising in thick columns to sky. She heaved herself off the roof, trudging to the edge of the roof, staring in shock at the building. Sapphire skidded to a stop beside her; a mirroring expression was etched upon her face.

They had been in Gotham for almost a month now, and this was somewhere around the twentieth explosion since they arrived. All of them had the markings of the Falcons, but this was the closest they had been to one when it blew.

A scream rang through the air; it sounded much like a young child's voice. Mockingbird was quick to leap into action, pushing herself off the roof, and into a window across the way. The fire and smoke were thick, almost too thick to see through. But she could see a door, and rushed through it, following the sounds of the screaming and crying child.

They sounded as if they were coming from a room down the hall. She kicked the door open, and rushed in, only to be greeted by a room with only a lone table. A tape recorder was sitting on it, playing the sound of the screaming. Mockingbird heard a floorboard creak behind her and swung around. A knife went flying past her ear, as she ducked to the side. A man stood with a shiny brown mask on, his clothes were a mixture of brown and white, with the pattern of feathers adorning them. The mask had a yellow beak over the nose. The man lunged toward her, his other knife swinging erratically at her, narrowly missing her face as she side-stepped him, pulling out her bo-staff.

She swung it at his chest, trying to knock him back. His knife was getting dangerously close to her chest.

"Pretty Birdie, I'm looking forward to hearing your screams. Do you scream like your mother? Ohhh, she had a pretty song she sung!" The man sing-songed, his beady eyes glinting in the light of the flames.

Mockingbird fell backwards in shock, only barely managing to dodge the knife as it swung at her chest. She had had her suspicions the Falcons were behind the murder of her mother, had wanted so badly to find the person who had tortured her mother to the point of no recognition. She had thought so much of how she would pummel them into the ground, make them pay; make them realize what a wonderful person they had taken out of this world. She had dreamed of watching them walk away in cuffs. But with the person in front of her, all she felt was terror. She had to get away. She knew this person would have to be an extremely skilled fighter to have defeated her mother, an expert in numerous martial arts.

She thrust her bo-staff into his chest, shoving him back. She tried to run for the door, only to find it covered by flames. She was stuck. A flaming hot pain erupted in her shoulder, and she cried out, spinning around to whack him in the head with the staff. He stumbled backwards, dazed.

"Stupid bitch! You should have just laid down and died! You have too much fight, just like that whore of a mother you had!" He growled. She pulled his knife out of her shoulder, trying to keep distance between them as he rushed at her. Just before he reached her, he fell to the side. Sapphire had leapt through the window, landing on him. His head bounced off the floor, his body falling limp.

"Alright there, Mockingbird?" She asked. She wrapped some ropes tightly around him.

"Yeah, he managed to stab me in the shoulder, but I don't think it's too deep." Mockingbird let out a relieved breath, trudging across the floor. "But we have to get out of here, now. The building could collapse anytime now."

The building moaned and groaned, as if in agreement with her. Sapphire nodded, slinging the unconscious Falcon over her shoulder and hopping up onto the window seal. She fired off her grapple, launching in the direction of the police station. Mockingbird wasn't far behind.

Line break

"OW!" Lilianna's voice rang through their apartment, as Cyanea stitched her shoulder wound up.

"Quit being a baby, it's over." She rolled her eyes, and handed the house phone to her.

"What's this for?" The older girl looked at the phone in confusion.

"Your turn to call Phoenix and give the day's report." The younger girl smiled, prancing off to her room. She just sighed, dialing the all-too familiar number.

"Whatcha got for me, MB?" Phoenix's voice filled her ear, she could hear the commotion of HQ behind.

"Another explosion today, we were right by the building when it happened. I heard a girl screaming so I ran in. It was only a tape recording, a trick. I was attacked by a Falcon, they must have been expecting us. Nix, this one-This one is the one who tortured my mom. He caught me off guard with that, I was trying to get away and he stabbed me in the shoulder-" She was cut off.

"Stabbed? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, we got the Falcon. He's at the Gotham Police Headquarters."

"I'm sending another Underground member to your location."

"No, not yet! We are fine. If one of us gets hurt severely, then you can. But we have it handled for now."

"Fine. But that's it. You had better not argue next time. I have to go. Email your full report to me tonight. " Phoenix hung up. Lilianna tossed the phone on the kitchen counter, walking the short distance to collapse on their extremely comfortable couch, hoping to get a couple hours' rest before getting up and heading to part-time job she had landed at a nearby café.

* * *

"Get up you lazy bugger." The ever so loving Cyanea whacked Lilianna upside the head, startling the red-head into falling off the couch. Lilianna groaned, her voice muffled by the carpet in her mouth.

"I luff yew tow." She mumbled, not bothering to move off the floor. Cyanea just rolled her eyes, and walked into the kitchen, starting to prepare breakfast.

"If you aren't ready to go when I finish eating breakfast, I'm leaving without you." Lilianna realized Cyanea was being dead-serious a short few seconds later when no laugh accompanied the threat. She hurriedly moved to get up, groaning as her stiff limbs protested.

"Whose bright idea was it to become heroes again, Cy?" She whined, moving down the hall towards her bedroom.  
"Just think, if you hadn't joined the Underground, you would never have met Phoenix, I mean have you seen those muscles?" Cy shouted down the hall, grinning. Lilianna laughed, and put her waitressing uniform on. It was the ugliest, sluttiest thing she had ever seen. It had a drab blue skirt, with a stained white apron over it only came about six inches above her knees. The blouse part was the same drab blue with puffy princess sleeves.

Lilianna hated it. She would rather wear her Mockingbird costume any day. Her skirt was way too short on her; she was constantly tugging it down, avoiding the leers of men much older than her. Needless to say, her job at the café was a nightmare. She much preferred her old job, milling about the HQ of the Underground and filing their paperwork. At least she was respected then.

She swung her purse up on her shoulder, slipping into her flats and hurrying to the front door, lest Cyanea actually leave her behind.

Cyanea and her shared a tiny Volkswagen Beatle the Underground had supplied them with. It was a light sky blue, and Lilianna had bought those cute little eyelashes to put on the headlights.

This had prompted Cyanea to start calling their small Beatle Bessane. Lilianna had no idea where the name had come from, and refused to call the car that.

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" Cy's voice broke her out of thoughts. Lilianna smiled and followed her out the door.

The café was a ten minute drive from where they lived, a thirty minute walk through disgusting alleys where thugs lurked and drugs were traded. Lilianna sometimes saw some shady characters enter the café but most of the customers were the office workers from nearby Wayne Enterprises. The café sat about a block down the street and was the most popular choice for the paper pushers.

"Here's your stop, do not pass go or collect 200 dollars." Cyanea snarked, grinning sassily as Lilianna flipped her off on the way out of Bessane.

* * *

**Wow, okay so we have some backstory to Lilianna now. Her mom had died a violent death from the Falcons. And whose the Falcon in the burning building? We'll find out in chapter four! Same Bat-time, Same Bat-Channel!**

**(Reviews are much appreciated and help motivate me :3)**


End file.
